


What Comes Up

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dragong).



> Written for dragong who requested a fic set in a future Modern London when Ron and Dudley were about 25. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2005.

Dudley Dursley sat at the farthest end of the bench in the pod in the London Eye, Ron Weasley perched on the other end. Since Harry had apparently done something important at his stupid school and managed to actually get a job working in _their_ government, Ron had been spending a lot of time with him in London. Petunia had begun to make amends for her treatment of him by inviting him home for Sunday dinner and Ron (and Hermione) had often joined them.

At first Dudley had refused to sit down at the table with them and his mum had let him starve himself in his bedroom. After a few months of this Dudley decided that he did feel much better when he wasn’t stuffing his face and actually started to go for long walks whenever _they_ were there. Eventually his puppy fat had left and he actually started to look quite toned, gaining admiring glances from both women and men. It was after one of those encounters when Dudley came home from college and a man had practically devoured him with his eyes, that he realised that he’d started doing the same thing to Ron.

And so it was that he had started eating with the freaks and even enjoying their company (although he told his Mum after each meal that they were still idiots). After a while he noticed that Ron’s eyes kept flicking to him, and occasionally their eyes would meet, at which point they would both turn away and turn beet red.

Then yesterday Dudley had got up the courage to ask Ron if he wanted to come with him shopping in London, and Ron had eagerly agreed. Which left them…here. Staring out over the Thames Dudley wondered, not for the first time, what exactly he was doing. So great was his musing that he didn’t realise Ron had moved until he was sitting next to him, a gentle hand placed on his arm. He tried very hard to keep the tremble out of his arms, but failed, and turned to see Ron had a huge grin on his face.

Opening his mouth to say something…anything…Dudley was taken by surprise as Ron kissed him, gently on the mouth. When they broke apart Ron laid down his head on Dudley’s shoulder and looked out at the view, both of them waiting for their return to Earth.


End file.
